pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 4 - Sweet Heart Mouse Meets Bagheera/The Bottle on The Table
Cast: * Alice - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) * Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) Transcript: * Sweet Heart Mouse: Curiouser and curiouser! * Bagheera: Oh!! * Sweet Heart Mouse: OH! Oh, I beg your pardon. * Bagheera: Oh, oh, it’s quite all right. But you did give me quite a turn! * Sweet Heart Mouse: You see, I was following… * Bagheera: Rather good, what? Bagheera, turn? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Please, sir. * Bagheera: Well, one good turn deserves another! What can I do for you? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Well, I’m looking for Bugs Bunny. So, um, if you don’t mind… * Bagheera: Uh? Oh! * Sweet Heart Mouse: There he is! I simply must get through! * Bagheera: Sorry, you’re much too big. Simply impassible. * Sweet Heart Mouse: You mean impossible? * Bagheera: No, impassible. Nothing’s impossible! Why don’t you try the bottle on the table? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Table? Oh! * Bagheera: Read the directions, and directly you’ll be directed in the right direction. He he he! * Sweet Heart Mouse: ‘Drink me’. Hmmm, better look first. For if one drinks much from a bottle marked ‘poison’, it’s almost certain to disagree with one, sooner or later. * Bagheera: I beg your pardon?! * Sweet Heart Mouse: I was just giving myself some good advice. But… hmm, tastes like oh... cherry tart… custard… pineapple… roast turkey… goodness! What did I do? * Bagheera: Ho ho ho ho! You almost went out like a candle! * Sweet Heart Mouse: But look! I’m just the right size! * Bagheera: Oh, no use! Ha ha ha ha. I forgot to tell you, ho ho ho ho! I’m locked! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh No! * Bagheera: Ha ha ha, but of course, uh, you’ve got the key, so… * Sweet Heart Mouse: What key? * Bagheera: Now, don’t tell me you’ve left it up there! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh, dear! What ever will I do? * Bagheera: Try the box, naturally. * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh! ‘Eat me’. All right. But goodness knows what this will do... wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! * Bagheera: Whtwhsthswwdthdwd! * Sweet Heart Mouse: What did you say? * Bagheera: I said: ‘a little of that went a long way’! Ha ha ha ha! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Well, I don’t think it’s so funny! Now- now I shall never get home! (Sweet Heart Mouse began to crying with a giant tear) * Bagheera: Oh, come on now. Crying won’t help. * Sweet Heart Mouse: I know, but I- I- I just can’t help myself! (She crying like big a crybaby) * Bagheera: Hey, Hey, this won’t do! Bwwsfdfdfbl! Say, this won’t do at all! You, you up there, stop! Stop, I say! Oh look! The bottle, the bottle!! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh dear, I do wish I hadn’t cried so much. * Bagheera: Glpglpglp… Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts